CONFESSION
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Sequel dari 'Ciuman tak Langsung' #badsummary


**CONFESSION**

**Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

**Arisa-Amori27**

**Romance,Humor**

**Gaje, abal, Typo(s) everywhere, EYD hancur**

**Karma x Nagisa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karma membelai surai biru muda milik pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Senyumnya terukir manis, tangannya yang membelai surai biru muda beralih menelusuri paras manis itu. Tangan itu berhenti tepat di bibir milik pemuda bersurai biru. Karma menyeringai. Lantas, laki-laki bersurai merah itu mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Namun, sebelum Karma sempat mengecup bibir pemuda itu, si surai biru menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Karma mendecih dan kembali memperlebar jarak.

"Ah! Karma-_kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Lalu, ini dimana ? Aku kenapa ?" Tanya Nagisa bertubi-tubi.

Karma mendesah lirih "Satu-satu dong, aku disini menjagamu, di UKS, kau pingsan" Jawab Karma.

"Pi-pingsan ? kok bisa ?"

"Mana kutahu, tapi menurut Koro-_sensei_ kau pingsan karena kelaparan. Dasar! Apakah makan sesuap saja akan membunuhmu ?" Omel Karma.

"Ha-habis… Ibu takkan memberiku makan apabila tak memakai gaun laknat itu. Daripada aku memakai gaun itu, lebih baik aku tak makan" Ujar Nagisa bersikukuh.

"Kau bisa mati tahu!" Bentak Karma tanpa sadar.

"Ka-Karma-kun ?" Nagisa bingung.

Karma terdiam.

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu khawatir" Ucap Nagisa sembari tersenyum manis sekali.

Karma terkekeh mencoba mengatasi rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Tangannya terulur, meraih roti yang sejak tadi terabai menunggu Nagisa bangun.

"Ini, makan dulu. Baru setelah itu kau kuantar pulang" Titahnya.

"E-eh ?! Ti-tidak perlu Karma-_kun_. A-aku bisa se-sendiri" Tolak Nagisa halus.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu nanti ambruk di jalan" Karma memaksa.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cepat makan lalu pulang kuantar atau kucium ?" Tanya –ralat ancam Karma. Nagisa terkesiap, buru-buru meraih roti dalam genggaman Karma dan melahapnya.

Karma lagi-lagi terkekeh, tangannya kembali terulur menuju sudut bibir Nagisa. Menghapus saus _Mayo_ yang belepotan di bibir Nagisa. Sedangkan si surai biru memerah.

"Kau sangat _childish_, makan saja masih belepotan" Karma berkomentar.

Nagisa merengut "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _childish_, bukankah kau sama saja ?"

"Setidaknya aku tak pernah makan dengan belepotan" Ujar Karma dengan mengejek.

"Oke.. Oke aku kalah"

Ruangan itu hening. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Nagisa-_kun_…"Karma kembali membuka pembicaraan. Nagisa menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya ?"

"Maaf ya… saat aku meminum air milikmu…. Aku sebenarnya sengaja" Aku Karma sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

Nagisa terkejut, wajahnya berwarna merah bak kepiting rebus, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik dengan drastis, nafasnya memburu. Nagisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena ia tahu si pelaku pasti tengah nyengir –menyeringai ke arahnya. Karma mendekat, tangannya mengangkat dagu Nagisa. Melihat setiap incinya wajah memerah Nagisa yang membuat Karma gemas minta dicium.

"Jadi, Nagisa-_kun_… boleh kuminta jatahku ?" Pintanya.

"Ta-tapi- mmph!"

Karma membungkam bibir Nagisa dengan miliknya. Tak membiarkan si pemilik meneruskan kalimatnya. Nagisa selaku korban mendadak lemas tak bertenaga, seperti akan pingsan kapan saja. Hingga beberapa menit, Karma melepaskan tautannya, kembali menelusuri wajah Nagisa yang kian memerah.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Nagisa-_kun_" Pinta Karma berbisik di telinga Nagisa. Oh, Nagisa ingin balik pingsan saja! Nagisa harus jawab apa ?

Sedangkan Karma walau masih pasang wajah keren, tapi sebenarnya hatinya ketar-ketir menunggu jawaban.

"Tak sekarang juga tak apa-apa, toh akhirnya kau pasti bakal mau denganku" Ujar Karma yang –sangat- kepedean. Nagisa hanya menunduk, mencoba menetralkan panas yang sepertinya akan membakar wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Hari sudah mak-"

"Tunggu, aku belum memberikan jawabanku" Ucap Nagisa lirih menyela Karma.

"Eh, benarkah ? tak mau memikirkannya dulu ?"

Nagisa menggeleng "Tak perlu, karena aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu sejak dulu. Jadi, aku menerimamu, Karma-_kun_"

Karma hampir saja melonjak kesenangan, kalau saja ia tak diingatkan. Ia memeluk Nagisa sembari mengecup dahinya singkat. Jantungnya ikut melompat-lompat seakan merayakan kemenangan seorang Akabane Karma.

Pada hari itu, ditemani senja sore yang bergradasi merah dan _oranye_ menjadi saksi bisu akan pernyataan bahwa Shiota Nagisa menjadi milik Akabane Karma seorang.

**END**

* * *

**Hai~ kembali lagi sama Arisa~**

**Hehehe~ ini nih janji Arisa buat sequelnya.**

**Maaf kalau masih pendek T^T**

**Arisa pengennya buat yang lebih panjang lagi, tapi ide **_**stuck**_**.**

**Maaf juga kalau jelek..**

**Walau jelek.. Tapi Arisa berharap readers suka..**

**Kritik dan saran diterima, yang penting membangun.**

**But, no for FLAME.**

**Unterzeichnet,**

**Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
